In many applications it is desirable to connect a circuit board with another component, such as a further circuit board or one or more cables, in such a way that the circuit board and the connected component are rotatable with respect to each other without interrupting the electrical and mechanical connection during such rotation. This is for instance desirable with connection LED strips.
Accordingly there is a need for a hingeable or pivotable connector assembly, particularly for board-to-board or board-to-cable application, enabling easy, reliable and releasable contacting of the header contacts and the receptacle contacts. It is a further object of the invention to provide a connector assembly allowing insertion of one or more header contacts into respective receptacle contacts from a plurality of mating directions.